A sucking disc device is a tool, which is sucked on an object by employing the difference between an internal pressure and an external atmospheric pressure, for hanging an article.
Currently, a vacuum sucker is a common sucking disc device which has been widely applied in industry and household. The vacuum sucker for household application is mainly to meet the demand of people for hanging houseware at any time. Since the vacuum sucker is detachable, it can be used for hanging towels, clothing and so on.
The vacuum sucker typically includes a sucking disc body and a slider pushing mechanism. The sucking disc body can be sucked on or detached from a wall or other support bodies by the slider pushing mechanism. The slider pushing mechanism is mainly in a form of a stepped ramp, and mainly includes a slider, a slider cover, a sucking disc cover and a pin shaft. The slider is provided with a stepped surface. A connecting end of the sucking disc is connected to the sucking disc cover through the pin shaft. The slider is slidably connected to the sucking disc cover, and the pin shaft is laterally provided on the stepped surface of the slider. The slider cover is covered on an upper surface of the slider.
The slider cover is pushed by a user to move reciprocally, which brings the slider to move. The stepped surface of the slider is moved with respect to the pin shaft, and in turn the pin shaft is moved upward or downward perpendicular to a sucking face. When the pin shaft is moved upward, a vacuum space is formed between the sucking disc body and the support body, thus the vacuum sucker is immobilized with respect to the support body. When the pin shaft is moved downward along the stepped surface, the sucking disc body gets close to the support body, and the vacuum space between the sucking disc body and the support body is released, and thus the sucking between the sucking disc body and the support body is released.
Currently, the sucking face of the sucking disc body in contact with the support body generally employs a hard rubber. Although the hard rubber has a relatively strong supporting capability, the sucking force between the sucking surface made of the hard rubber and the support body with an uneven surface is poor, thus, the application of the vacuum sucker on an uneven surface environment is limited.
Therefore, in view of the above issue, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to improve the structure of a vacuum sucker in the conventional technology, which can be applied onto an uneven surface environment.